1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wrenches for removing water heater elements, and more specifically to a water heater wrench adapter for securing the water heater element within the wrench during removal and installation.
2. Description of Related Art
Water heaters typically comprise a tank to contain water and a heating element to heat and maintain the water at a selected temperature. Unfortunately, such heating elements have a short lifetime and must routinely be replaced.
A water heater element generally comprises a sheathed electrical coil (typically called an immersion heater) with the coil extending inside the water heater, threads to secure the element by engaging complimentary threads in a fitting on the water heater, a hex nut for gripping by a wrench and an insulator on the outermost side of the water heater element, the insulator having electrical contacts therethrough, such as, for exemplary purposes only, screws or quick connect tabs.
The wrench utilized to remove and/or install a water heater element typically comprises a hexagonally-shaped end and a handle that has holes for receiving the blade of a screwdriver to provide leverage during turning of the water heater element. The hexagonally-shaped end engages the hex nut of the water heater element.
When the water heater element is removed from the water heater the wrench is rotated by hand and the water heater element is withdrawn. However, because the water heater element is retained only by the hexagonally-shaped end of the wrench, once the water heater element is loosened, it typically tips out of the wrench, particularly once the water heater element has been extracted from the water heater. Accordingly, the water heater element may fall from the wrench and be damaged or destroyed. While this is usually not a problem during removal, since the water heater element is spent, when a new water heater element is being installed, the similar problem occurs and the new water heater element may be damaged or destroyed.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a water heater wrench adapter for securely retaining a water heater element during extraction and insertion.